


Love to lose

by Pidgeonholty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heartbreak, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, cheating lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeonholty/pseuds/Pidgeonholty
Summary: After Shiro blew up at the team Lance made a huge mistake, can he fix it?





	Love to lose

Lance knew something was up when Keith stopped answering his calls, his texts- hell, his emails. It wasn’t like him and he just knew something was up with his boyfriend. Maybe it was because he still had a thing for Allura, as it’s not everyday you could get over a space princess as beautiful as she was. Or perhaps he’d gotten jealous for how close they were now that he’d left for the Blade. He understood that his family was important to him and he understood he had his own family back in Cuba, ones that he cared about. He also didn’t want to alienate Keith more than he already was, as being Galran certainly ruined his reputation with Allura, making it harder for him to accept that Lance was getting even closer to her. His boyfriend being distant was understandable and reasonable, ergo meaning that if he wanted to get closer to him again he would have to give up Allura. But was it worth that to him? To get rid of his best friend on the castle of lions, a title that took so long to get? To get his boyfriend who was probably light years away from him to even talk to him anymore but he never expected him to come back at the worst time. 

It was a stressful day on the ship. Shiro was high strung again and was ready to yell at anyone or anything that dared to defy him, even including his teammate that he took under his wing after his first one left them. Lance and the team was shocked that Shiro would even think of yelling at Lance, not only his close friend, but knowing that Shiro and Keith had a tight bond that he would even think of yelling at Keith’s boyfriend. And Allura felt the need to barge in and comfort Lance. 

“Lance, I know that Shiro loves you and he knows what you do for him, that you love him as much as he loves you, same as well, I love you Lance. I know you’re dating Keith but he isn’t here right now but I am here and I just wanted to let you know that I love you Lance. I’m sorry if you don’t return my feelings, and I understand if I’m out of line.” 

Lance was, frankly, shocked that Allura the girl of his dreams was saying that she was in love with him, so doing the only thing he knew how to do in that moment, he kissed her. Boy, was that a mistake! His door then opened, showcasing a surprised Keith with his hands wrapped around a present, ready to surprise his boyfriend for their sixth month anniversary. 

Both Lance and Allura jumped up in surprise, the latter exclaiming, “Keith I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen, I love you! Please!” 

The boy’s expression turned from confusion to sadness to anger in the course of three seconds. “First, you go and cheat on me? On our sixth month anniversary, with Allura the person you know that I was so scared of losing you to? Second, you have the audacity to tell me that you love me? Yeah, well Lance, I loved you! It’s past tense! Maybe we weren’t fate and I should have listened to Shiro when he told me not to date you. All you do is break hearts! You are a flirt and shouldn’t be trusted. I’ll leave you two to go make out now. I’ll be in my room tearing down any pictures I left here and have Pidge dispose of them properly.” 

That hurt Lance more than he thought it would, that Keith couldn’t even get rid of them himself. It was selfish of Lance to not think about Keith before he kissed her, as she wasn’t the cause of it. She told him that she knew Keith was the first thing in Lance’s mind but was it really now? He was still in love with Allura and maybe Keith was just his distraction from her. But still he had to fix this before it was too late; he was still a part of them team even if he was working for the Blade. 

“Keith, wait it’s not what you think! She kissed me and said she loved me, I was upset because Shiro yelled at me, and I wasn’t thinking straight! Please don’t do this to me!” He said upon entering his room, just waiting for him to turn around and accept him back with open arms. Oh boy, was he wrong. Entering that room was like entering his own hell. Pictures previously hung up of him and Keith were everywhere in the room, some torn, some already stained with tears from his beautiful purple eyes. 

“It’s not what I think Lance? I didn’t just see my boyfriend make out with the one girl he’s been pining after for months now? Didn’t see the look of regret in her eyes already apologizing while you looked sorry only after you saw the gift in my hands? I loved you Lance and I cannot just accept this with an open mind!” 

Lance stared at him in near tears. How could he have done this to his own boyfriend, someone who he probably just settled for? All because Allura would never love him. 

“I don’t want to see you again, Lance. I’ll stand you for missions and try to forgive one day but you will never ever be my boyfriend again. Hell, you will barely count as a friend. Now get out.”


End file.
